mass effect 3 Harbinger-XYZ
by sonic06
Summary: so this is a fan made dlc if it actually was a real dlc i don't know it may be good enjoy all 3 endings are on here refusal isn't because that ending sucked balls go on deviantart type in sonicmaker1999 go on my profile and you should see a picture of Harbinger-XYZ


Harbinger-XYZ (fan made DLC)

Shepard, Ashley & EDI made it to the beam and Harbinger landed out of the sky they ran to the beam while Harbinger fired its laser at them. They charged at the beam while avoiding the lasers then harbinger fired at a mako and it went flying at Shepard he slid underneath the flying mako then another mako went flying at Ashley and EDI. Shepard ran over to them and helped them up and got them behind the destroyed mako "Normandy do you copy I need and evac. Right now" said Shepard "were taking heavy losses up here commander on our way Shepard" said joker the Normandy landed to get ash and EDI out. Shepard put Ashley's arm over his neck "come on" said shepard they ran over to the Normandy "here take her" said Shepard "Shepard" said Ashley "you gotta get out of here" said Shepard "with all due respect commander" said ash "don't argue with me ash" replied Shepard "damn it I can't do this" said Ashley "I know you can no matter what happens here today I'll always love you" replied Shepard "Shepard I…I love you to" said Ashley. Harbinger flew back in the air "wait Shepard something weird is happening here" said joker "what is it joker" asked Shepard "first thing harbingers just left for no reason second 36 reapers are all coming together" said joker "WHAT" said Shepard. 10 reapers came together to create arms the bottom half of a reaper dispatched and the 10 reapers that made the arms connected to the other reaper and 22 reapers latched the torso to the ground and harbinger came to the head "I AM HARBINGER-XYZ" roared harbinger-XYZ. "Shepard how are we meant to fight this thing?" asked joker "we're going to have to take it head on in the Normandy" said Shepard. So Shepard got on the Normandy and they flew up to fight harbinger-XYZ. "You pathetic organics really thing you can defeat me I'm the most powerful reaper in the fleet my power is double its might I am indestructible" roared harbinger-XYZ "well we'll see about that" said shepard harbinger-XYZ summoned a shield "oh you gotta be kidding me it was hard enough taking down sovereign with his shields" said joker the Normandy flew in a circle around harbinger-XYZ shepard saw a hole in the torso of Harbinger-XYZ. "Joker take out part of the shield at the back of the torso" said shepard "Shepard in what way would that help" asked joker "there's an opening there me ash and edi will get through and take down the core of this thing" said Shepard "aye. aye commander" said joker Harbinger-XYZ went into offence mode and fired 10 lasers at the Normandy "holy shit" said joker he flew the Normandy up in the air then dropped down to where the opening was the exit out of the Normandy opened then shepard ash and edi jumped down the opening "joker can you hear me" asked shepard "roughly [static] harbinger [static] XYZ shields interfering [static] with comm channel [static] take out the arms" said joker. So shepard Ashley and edi went to where the arms connected to the torso they found the right arm connecter shepard took out his assault rifle and fired at it then it dispatched from the torso "one down one to go" said Ashley they ran to where the left arm attached to the torso then shepard fired at the left arm connecter but didn't work so he went up to it and bypassed it with his Omni-tool and the left arm fell off "great work commander" said joker "alright were gonna take out the core" said shepard "alright good luck" said joker they went to the core of harbinger-XYZ they found it and it was in an indestructible container "shepard it can't be destroyed from the outside but it can be destroyed from the inside we can self-destructed the core from inside but it won't give all three of us time to get out" said edi "wait so one of us will have to stay and…" said shepard "die" said edi "I'll do it" said Ashley "no I will have to stay and bypass the fire walls" said edi "edi what do you think you're doing" said joker "Jeff only I can self-destruct the core" replied edi "no don't do this" said joker " goodbye Jeff" replied edi "no. shepard stop her don't let her do this" said joker "joker we have to do this I'm sorry" said shepard "damn it. It's you're call commander" said joker. So ash and Shepard ran then a door closed "what's happening" asked Ashley "you wouldn't think there'd be doors in here" said Shepard edi bypassed the last fire wall and self-destructed the core "goodbye joker" said edi shepard and Ashley ducked and held each other while harbinger-XYZ exploded "no what is happening I am the god of all reapers noooo" roared harbinger-XYZ shepard and Ashley fell down to the ground and saw the flaming pieces of metal fall from the sky "have we won" asked Ashley "no we have to activate the crucible. Shepard and Ashley walked over to the beam and were transported to a room with a keeper and a hell load of human bodies in it "shepard" said Commander Anderson shepard and Ashley groaned and stood up "Anderson you up here to" said shepard "I followed you up but we didn't come out the same place though at least I don't think we did what does your surrounding look like you okay" asked captain Anderson "me and ash feel like death but were moving it's dark there's human remains scattered" replied shepard "sounds familiar I'm in a dark hall way it reminds me of your description of the collector base" said captain Anderson shepard picked up two guns and gave one to ash "make's sense" said shepard "you think there making a reaper in there" replied captain Anderson "sure they round them up on earth then send them up here to be processed" said shepard "that abomination am gonna keep moving the sooner we blow these basterds back to hell the better the tubes don't go on forever but where the hell are we" said Anderson "yeah doesn't look like any part of the citadel I've been to" said shepard "whoa one of the walls here just realigned itself the place is shifting there's a kassem here and more hall ways like the one I was in" said Anderson "i think were near and exit" said shepard I see something up ahead may be a way to cross over" said captain Anderson "don't get too far ahead of us" said shepard "where do you think were at?" asked Anderson "I think I'm at that kassem you were talking about" said shepard "wait I think I see something a control panel maybe I'm gonna go [static]" said Anderson "Anderson damn it" said shepard. Ashley and Shepard walked up a ramp and saw captain Anderson at a control panel "Anderson" said shepard "shepard…I can't" said Anderson "I under estimated you shepard I warned you control is the means to survival control of the reapers and of you if necessary" said the illusive man "they are controlling you" said captain Anderson "I don't think so anderson" said the illusive man "controlling me is a lot different than controlling a reaper" said shepard "shepards right he has a stronger will than a reaper " said Ashley "have a little faith when humanity discovered the mass relays when we learned there was more to the galaxy then we imagined there were some who thought the relays should be destroyed they were scared of what they would find terrified of what we might let in but look at what humanity has achieved since that discovery we've advanced more from the past 10,000 years combined and the reapers will do the same for us again a thousand fold but" said the illusive man shepard put his hand to his head "shepard" said Ashley "only if we can harness their abilities we can control" said the illusive man "bullshit we destroy them or they destroy us" said Anderson "and waste this opportunity never" said the illusive man "you're playing with things you don't understand with power you shouldn't be able to use" said shepard "I don't believe that if we can control it why shouldn't it be ours" said the illusive man "because we're not ready" said shepard " no this is the way humanity must evolve" said the illusive man "there's always another way" said Anderson "I've dedicated my live to understanding the reapers and I know for certainty the crucible will allow me to control them" said the illusive man "and then what" said shepard "look at the power they need look at what you can do" said the illusive man shepard shot Anderson "shepard why did you do that?" asked Ashley "I see what they did to you" said shepard "I took what I needed from them and made it my own this isn't about me or you it's about things so much bigger than all of us" said the illusive man "he's wrong don't listen to him" said Anderson "and who will you listen to shepard an old soldier stuck in his ways only able to see the world down the barrel of a gun and what if he's wrong what if controlling the reapers is the answer" said the illusive man "if we destroy the reapers this ends today but if you can't control them" said shepard "but I can" said the illusive man "are you willing to bet humanities existence on it" said shepard "I no it will work" said the illusive man "you can't can you" said shepard they won't let you do it" said shepard "no I'm in control no one is telling me what to" said the illusive man Ashley shot the illusive man in the shoulder then the groin then the head "oh I thought he'd never shut up" said Ashley "ahh thanks ash he had control of me that's why I shot Anderson" said shepard captain Anderson fell to the floor shepard and Ashley walked over to the control panel shepard opened the citadel arms then the crucible went into place on the citadel "this is it everyone the arms are opening 10 seconds to contact" said admiral Hackett "then the crucible was armed Anderson sat up and shepard and Ashley sat down with him "commander chief Williams" said Anderson "we did it" replied shepard "yes we did it's a quite a view" said Anderson "huh best seats in the house" said shepard "god feels like years since I just sat down" said Anderson "you earn a rest Anderson stay with us we're almost through this" said shepard "you did good son you did good I'm proud of you" said Anderson "thank you sir… Anderson" said shepard "he's gone now shepard" said Ashley "shepard commander" said admiral Hackett "what do you need me to do" asked shepard "nothing's happening the crucible's not firing it's gotta be something on your end" said admiral Hackett Ashley help shepard up off the floor "commander shepard" said admiral Hackett "I don't know how to" said shepard then both Ashley and shepard fell to the floor "commander" said admiral Hackett then part of the platform lifted up to the crucible and Ashley and shepard saw an AI walk towards them "wake up" said the AI "uh what where am I?" asked shepard "the citadel it's my home" said the AI "who are you?" asked shepard "I am the catalyst" said the AI "I though the citadel was the catalyst" replied shepard "no the citadel is a part of me" said the AI "I need to stop the reapers do you know how I can do that?" asked shepard "perhaps I control the reapers they are my solution" said the AI "solution? To what" asked Shepard "chaos the created will always rebel against their creators but we found a way to prevent that from happening a way to restore order for the next cycle" said the AI "by wiping out organic life" replied shepard "no we harvest advanced civilisations leaving the younger one's alone just as we left your people alive last time we we're here" said the catalyst "but you killed the rest" said shepard "we helped them ascend so they can make way for new life storing the old life in reaper form" said the catalyst "I think we would rather keep our own form" said shepard "no you can't without us to stop it synthetics will destroy all organics we've created the cycle so that never happens that's the solution" said the catalyst "you son of a bitch that's not a solution that's murder" said Ashley "but your taking away our future without a future we have no hope without hope we might as well be machines programmed to do what we're told" said shepard "you have hope more than you think the fact that you are standing here the first organic ever proofs that but it also proofs my solution won't work anymore" said the catalyst "so now what?" asked shepard "we find a new solution" said the catalyst "yeah but how?" asked shepard "the crucible changed me it presented possibilities but I can't make them happen I know you thought about destroying us you can wipe out all synthetic life if you want including the geth even you are partly synthetic" said the catalyst "but the reapers will be destroyed?" asked shepard "yes" replied the catalyst "then I say destroy them" said Ashley "wait ash let him finish" replied shepard "okay" said Ashley "but the peace won't last soon your children will create synthetics and the chaos will come back" said the catalyst "maybe" said shepard "or do you think you can control us" said the catalyst "hmm so the illusive man was right after all" said shepard "yes but he could never have taken control because we already controlled him" said the catalyst "but I can?" asked shepard "but you will die you will control us but everything you have" said the catalyst "but the reapers will obey me?" asked shepard "yes" said the catalyst "shepard don't do what the illusive man did I can't let you die" said Ashley "there is another solution" said the catalyst "yeah" said shepard "synthesis" said the catalyst "and that is?" asked shepard "add your energy to the crucible everything you are will be absorbed and then sent out the chain reaction will combine all synthetic and organic life into a new frame of life a new DNA" said the catalyst "I…don't know" said shepard "why not? Synthetics are already part of you can you imagine your life without them" asked the catalyst "and there will be peace?" asked shepard "the cycle will end synthesis is the final evolution of live but we need each other to stay alive you have a difficult decision releasing the energy of the crucible will end the cycle but it will also destroy the mass relays the paths are open but you have to choose" explained the catalyst

Control ending

Shepard and Ashley walked up to the control system of the crucible and grabbed hold of the controls and blue lightning started sparking of the controls and Shepards skin began to flake away "I sorry shepard I can't let you do this" said Ashley she ran up to shepard and knocked him out the way and finished what the illusive man started and she flaked away "ash no what are you doing" said shepard "shepard I (she groans in pain) I love you" said Ashley out side the citadel the Normandy was flying round it "alright every one the crucible is armed get out of the I repeat get the hell out of there "joker we have to go" said garrus "damn it" said joker then the whole fleet retreated through the sol relay and back to there systems then a blue aura emanated from the crucible and through out the milky way galaxy from mass relay to mass relay controlling the reapers on palavan a reaper flew back up and there red eyes turned blue on earth all the synthetics turned good the Normandy was in the sol relay retreating and the crucible energy travelled through it and the Normandy crashed on to the jungle planet and joker and garrus walked out of the Normandy alive shepard was teleported back down to earth on the Normandy they were putting up Ashley Williams name captain Andersons name and commander Shepards name on the memorial board

Synthesis ending

Shepard and Ashley walked up to the beam of light in the middle of the crucible then they ran and jump together into the beam and Shepard and Ashley's skin began to flake away "Ashley goodbye" said shepard "goodbye shepard" said Ashley as they fell into the beam. out side the citadel the Normandy was flying round it "alright every one the crucible is armed get out of the I repeat get the hell out of there "joker we have to go" said garrus "damn it" said joker then the whole fleet retreated through the sol relay and back to there systems then a green aura emanated from the crucible and through out the milky way galaxy from mass relay to mass relay joining the reapers and organics together on palavan a reaper flew back up and there red eyes turned green and the turians had green eyes on earth all the synthetics turned good and then the humans had green eyes to the Normandy was in the sol relay retreating and the crucible energy travelled through it and the Normandy crashed on to the jungle planet and joker and garrus walked out of the Normandy alive on the Normandy they were putting up Ashley Williams name captain Andersons name and commander Shepards name on the memorial board

Destroy ending

Shepard and Ashley walked up red tube of the crucible Ashley and shepard pulled out there pistols and shot the tube until it exploded and walked into the explosion out side the citadel the Normandy was flying round it "alright every one the crucible is armed get out of the I repeat get the hell out of there "joker we have to go" said garrus "damn it" said joker then the whole fleet retreated through the sol relay and back to there systems then a red aura emanated from the crucible and through out the milky way galaxy from mass relay to mass relay destroying the reapers on palavan a 2 reapers fell down to the floor and died on earth all the synthetics died and collapsed the Normandy was in the sol relay retreating and the crucible energy travelled through it and the Normandy crashed on to the jungle planet and joker and garrus walked out of the Normandy alive on the Normandy they were putting up Ashley Williams name captain Andersons name and commander Shepards name on the memorial board back on earth where shepard and Ashley were blasted out of Harbinger-XYZ they both gasped for breath and shepard punched a piece of earth and scrambled out he helped Ashley up and they kissed each other because they had done what the protheans could not


End file.
